


Make love, not war

by likevettel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hippie AU, Hippies, M/M, Romance, Young Love, Young Ramos, Young Torres
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likevettel/pseuds/likevettel
Summary: Мятая футболка с надписью «Make love, not war» светло-голубым комком улетает куда-то в сторону, когда двое парней в который раз следуют изображённому на ней призыву.





	Make love, not war

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Нами, которая внезапно знала о Серхио Рамосе больше, чем я сама.

Новичок забавный. Серхио беззастенчиво разглядывает его с головы до ног и не может сдержать улыбку. Модные джинсы с потёртостями и видавшие виды белые кроссовки представляют собой довольно нелепое сочетание. На светло-голубой футболке криво написано «Make love, not war» - призыв, который за полтора года его пребывания в общине успел изрядно намозолить глаза. Почему-то каждый новоприбывший считает майку с этими словами своеобразным пропуском в их мир, Серхио видел по меньшей мере два десятка таких. Розовые, как жвачка, кислотно-жёлтые, салатовые… теперь ещё и голубая будет. Поверх футболки – кожаная жилетка с бахромой, которая явно не предусматривалась изначально. «Похоже, этой ночью кое-кто неплохо поработал с ножницами», - ухмыляется Серхио и не без удовольствия отмечает, как щёки парня приобретают нежно-розовый оттенок. Его светлые волосы треплет ветер, и чёлка то и дело лезет в глаза, которые смотрят как будто немного затравленно. Но в их глубине читается решимость, и это веселит Серхио ещё больше. «Примерный мальчик, сбежавший от родительской опеки просто со скуки», - мысленно выносит вердикт он и затягивается сигаретой. Видали таких. Как правило, после трёх-четырёх дней жизни под открытым небом от этой решимости остаётся лишь воспоминание. А они никого не держат. Вольному воля.  
\- Куришь? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Серхио и выдыхает едкий дым прямо в веснушчатое лицо парня. Тот морщит нос – ясное дело, такой небось сигареты-то и в руках не держал, что уж говорить о косяке с травкой – и отвечает вопросом:  
\- А надо?  
Нотки вызова в его голосе нравятся Серхио. На первых порах эти новички умиляют. Вплоть до того самого момента, когда тоска по уютному родительскому дому и тёплой постельке берёт своё.  
\- Тебе – обязательно, - без малейшего намёка на шутку говорит Серхио. Парень пожимает плечами и вдруг протягивает руку к его сигарете. Серхио не успевает среагировать, и докуренная до середины сигарета оказывается в пальцах новичка. Парень обхватывает губами фильтр и делает затяжку – неумелую, отмечает про себя Серхио. Судя по напряжённому лицу, ему хочется кашлять, но ещё больше хочется сохранить достоинство. Выходит смешно и отчего-то располагает к этому парню, ускользнувшему из-под родительского крыла.  
\- Я Серхио, - в протянутую для рукопожатия руку парень вкладывает тлеющую сигарету, и Серхио всё-таки смеётся. Смутившийся новичок выдавливает полуулыбку.  
\- Ф… Фернандо, - произносит с запинкой он. С забитыми дымом лёгкими улыбнуться довольно просто, а вот слова даются сложнее.  
\- Выдохни и расслабься, Фернандо, - парень тут же заходится кашлем, а Серхио – новым приступом смеха. Ей-Богу, ради таких моментов с новенькими стоит жить на свете. Успокоившись, Серхио хлопает Фернандо по плечу, а тот в это время сплёвывает на землю. – Считай, что ты прошёл боевое крещение. Хоть это была и не травка, но ничего, всё приходит постепенно.  
\- Спасибо, замечательная перспектива, - свежий воздух возвращается в организм, а вместе с ним и способность внятно говорить. Фернандо снова улыбается, на этот раз искренне, и Серхио скользит изучающим взглядом по крохотным морщинкам в уголках его глаз. Румянец, похоже, прочно обосновался на щеках парня и убираться в ближайшее время не собирается. Словно услышав его мысли, Фернандо прижимает к щеке ладонь – горячая.  
\- В ближайшей перспективе у нас ужин, так что давай за мной, если голодный, - Серхио отворачивается и идёт на аромат, доносящийся, вероятно, с края лагеря. Фернандо петляет между разноцветными палатками, ступая почти след в след за своим провожатым. Со всех сторон появляются и другие обитатели общины – длинноволосые парни с увешанными фенечками запястьями и девушки в длинных цветастых юбках. Некоторые бросают на новичка заинтересованные взгляды. Фернандо не чувствует недоверия или враждебности, скорее доброжелательное любопытство. Медленно опускаются сумерки, и его наполняет неожиданное умиротворение. Растворяясь в этом новом для себя ощущении, Фернандо не сразу улавливает фразу Серхио, очевидно, предназначавшуюся ему:  
\- …Эй, ты футболку-то смени потом. А то задолбала эта надпись, честное слово, попса.  
\- Это же принцип вашей жизни, - удивляется Фернандо.  
\- Принцип – в сердце, а на футболке – пятна краски, не более, - Серхио не оборачивается, его ответ летит через плечо и оседает в голове парня на самой поверхности сознания. Кажется, ему будет о чём поразмыслить за ужином.  
Серхио улыбается, не сомневаясь в том, что его слова достигли цели.

* * *

После ужина в костёр подбрасывают сухих веток, и пламя разгорается больше и ярче. Искры взмётываются в воздух с характерным потрескиванием, чтобы рассыпаться на крошечные точки и исчезнуть в темноте. В это время начинается веселье. Появляется гитара, чуть расстроенная, но от этого звучащая не менее задушевно в умелых руках местного музыканта. Набор песен не меняется изо дня в день, и в этом есть некий смысл, ощущение правильности происходящего. Наша жизнь течёт своим чередом, так и должно быть. Кто-то подпевает, зная лишь припев, кто-то танцует, умея исполнять лишь несколько па. Однако всё приобретает больший вес, становится значительнее, приправленное магией ночи.  
Серхио садится на поваленное дерево чуть в стороне от всеобщего веселья. Ему нравится участвовать в этом, нравится чувство свободы и единения с родными по духу людьми, но иногда хочется просто немного отдохнуть, понаблюдать. Он – негласный лидер общины. Негласный потому, что совсем не собирался им становиться. Придя сюда позже тех, кто её основал, он даже не предполагал, что каким-то мистическим образом всё сконцентрируется вокруг него. Прежний лидер не возражал. Строго говоря, он по-прежнему оставался вожаком, его уважали и почитали как первого среди равных, но всё равно с проблемами и вопросами всякого рода отчего-то шли к Серхио. Возможно, потому, что он не мог отказать и с самого первого дня старался помочь любому, кто к нему обратится, пусть даже с мелочью. А постепенно сложилось так, что через Серхио проходили все новички. Какими бы ни были причины, побудившие их искать убежища в общине, Серхио выслушивал их, помогал устроиться и довольно скоро научился различать тех, кто останется надолго, а кто исчезнет, словно его и не было, спустя всего пару дней. И сегодняшнего новенького, Фернандо, он сходу причислил ко вторым. Впрочем, на этот раз окончательной уверенности Серхио не чувствовал до сих пор, и это было странно. Ошибался он редко.  
А Фернандо, похоже, не подозревал о том, что является предметом размышлений Серхио. Усевшись по-турецки по другую сторону костра, в этот момент он неотрывно смотрел в глаза молодой девушке-гадалке. Она отличалась от тех цыганок, что иногда попадались ему в городе и выхватывали из толпы с предложением позолотить ручку, но таинственности ей было не занимать. Рваные джинсы, короткий топ и африканские косички на голове компенсировали проницательный взгляд и глубокий голос, заставлявшие забыть обо всём.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, ты нашёл своё место, - говорит девушка, и по коже Фернандо пробегают мурашки. – Эту ночь ты не сможешь забыть никогда. Подумай, вернись к началу, и если ты всё поймёшь правильно, то награда не заставит себя ждать.  
\- Что я должен понять? – переспрашивает Фернандо, и голос его звучит неожиданно хрипло. – Куда вернуться?  
\- Этого я не могу тебе сказать, - отблески пламени подрагивают в глазах девушки, гипнотизируя. – Но начало не так далеко, как ты можешь подумать. Совсем не так далеко.  
Напоследок ободряюще сжав руку Фернандо, гадалка медленно отпускает её и всматривается в лицо парня. Лоб его пересекла морщинка, верный свидетель работы мысли. Так проходит несколько минут. Фернандо не замечает шума веселящихся у огня, на какое-то время он полностью погружается в себя, слыша лишь обрывки фраз из предсказания девушки. Наконец морщинка разглаживается, и он встаёт на ноги. Не говоря больше ни единого слова, Фернандо огибает костёр, лавируя среди танцующих, и становится очевидным, что он направляется к сидящему поодаль Серхио. Девушка прыскает и прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сквозь языки огня она ловит взгляд Серхио и подмигивает ему, украдкой показывая большой палец. «Спасибо, Лара», - произносит он одними губами, и девушка кивает, мол, потом сочтёмся. Она наблюдает, как новичок подсаживается к Серхио и заговаривает с ним. Тот больше не смотрит в её сторону, всецело поглощённый разговором.  
Определённый тембр голоса, нужное настроение, ночь и огонь порой творят чудеса похлеще старинной магии с заговорами на мёртвых наречиях. Грех не воспользоваться моментом, особенно если парень тебя чем-то зацепил, и в этом Лара полностью солидарна с Серхио.  
Она мысленно желает старому другу долгой, приятной ночи и секунду спустя присоединяется к танцам под аккомпанемент чуть расстроенной гитары.

* * *

Утро не спешит врываться в полумрак палатки, плотная тёмная ткань надёжно удерживает его, однако внутреннее чутьё Фернандо подсказывает, что уже давно рассвело. Оживлённые голоса снаружи и шорох шагов говорят о том же. Фернандо потягивается и морщится: после пробуждения болит всё тело. Вернее, не совсем болит, а ноет, тянет то здесь, то там, всячески напоминая о том, что было прошедшей ночью. Фернандо снова краснеет, хоть его никто и не видит. Серхио лежит рядом, подсунув ладонь под голову, и, похоже, видит десятый сон. Его бесшумное дыхание шевелит волосы Фернандо и опаляет щёку. Фернандо осторожно садится, чувствуя, как его мышцы сопротивляются любым проявлениям активности, и вытаскивает из-под бока Серхио свои джинсы и футболку. Одевшись, он выбирается из палатки и жмурится: солнце нестерпимо слепит после уютной полутьмы. Фернандо стоит спиной ко входу в палатку и не видит, как ресницы Серхио подрагивают и тот тихонько шевелится, разбуженный яркими лучами.  
Поэтому когда сзади слышится его голос, Фернандо вздрагивает и резко поворачивается на пятках.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Серхио и улыбается то ли ему, то ли солнцу. Фернандо почему-то трудно смотреть Серхио в глаза, и он делает вид, что ему крайне интересна трава под ногами. Мимо них проходят ребята и девушки, и каждый приветствует Серхио: кто словом, а кто просто взмахом руки. Если бы Фернандо не уткнулся взглядом в землю, думая, как бы ему сквозь неё провалиться, то мог бы заметить вчерашнюю гадалку, которая не просто прошла мимо с приветствием, а подняла красивые брови в немом вопросе: «Ну, как прошло?». Серхио отвечает на этот жест утвердительным кивком, и она удаляется по своим делам с лёгкой и чуть хитрой улыбкой.  
Серхио подходит к Фернандо и мягко, но вместе с тем крепко берёт его за подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза. Фернандо не хочется встречаться с ним взглядом, и он разглядывает широкую татуировку-браслет на запястье Серхио. Краем сознания он отмечает, что Серхио надел лишь джинсы, и огромным усилием воли заставляет себя не пялиться на его обнажённый подтянутый торс.  
\- Только не говори, что после всего произошедшего между нами я обязан на тебе жениться, - ухмыляется Серхио, и его насмешливый тон всё-таки заставляет Фернандо посмотреть прямо на него. Серхио стоит так близко, что Фернандо может видеть в его глазах своё отражение. Пунцовое лицо с россыпью веснушек.  
\- Я и не собирался, - Фернандо и правда не собирался говорить что-либо подобное. Сначала он вообще хотел убежать куда-нибудь подальше, но раз уж не вышло, то надо сохранять остатки достоинства до конца.  
\- Вот и правильно, - голос Серхио немного смягчается. – Ведь ты знал, куда идёшь.  
Знал ли Фернандо? Разумеется, знал, иначе не пришёл бы. Мир, свобода и любовь во всех её проявлениях. Но почему-то Фернандо не ожидал, что с последним столкнётся лицом к лицу в первую же ночь.  
\- Запомни, новичок… - продолжает Серхио. Взгляд его на мгновение опускается к надписи на футболке Фернандо. – Занимайся любовью, а не войной. У нас ты можешь делать это когда захочешь, как захочешь и с кем захочешь. Никто тебе ничем не обязан, равно как и ты не обязан никому. Понятно?  
Фернандо кивает. Изнутри по-прежнему жжёт удивительная смесь стыда и удовольствия.  
\- Отлично, - заключает Серхио и отходит от него. Достаёт из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, зажигалку и закуривает, лениво щурясь от бьющего по глазам солнца. Фернандо смотрит на него и думает, что ему больше подошла бы трубка мира: прямые тёмные волосы, длинный нос и проколотые уши делают Серхио в его воображении похожим на индейца. Разве что кожа недостаточно смуглая. Серхио вдруг кажется ему невероятно красивым, и если минуту назад Фернандо не мог поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, то сейчас он не чувствует в себе сил оторвать взгляд.  
Серхио замечает это и усмехается. Его ухмылка приводит Фернандо в ещё большее замешательство и побуждает наконец сдвинуться с места. Ему хочется идти куда-нибудь, неважно куда, лишь бы из головы исчезло это покровительственно-насмешливое выражение лица. Проклиная свои пылающие щёки, Фернандо разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и в этот момент ему в спину летят слова Серхио:  
\- Но если что, ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.  
Фернандо находит его той же ночью, едва последние искры костра растворяются в воздухе и лагерь накрывает умиротворённая темнота. Помощь Лары уже не требуется.

* * *

Обнявшись, они лежат на траве и целуются. Медленно, тягуче, наблюдая за реакцией друг друга из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Серхио запускает пальцы в волосы Фернандо и слегка сжимает кожу на затылке, от чего тот едва слышно стонет. Торопиться им некуда. Кажется, что позади – вечность, а впереди – ещё больше.  
За время пребывания в общине новичка Серхио успел многое узнать о нём. Они не говорили о причинах, которые привели их сюда, и это, в сущности, не самое важное. Было множество других тем для разговоров, а в некоторые моменты слова и вовсе становились лишними. Теперь Серхио знает, что волосы Фернандо высветлены. Отрастающие корни темнее, и это выглядит довольно мило. А ещё Фернандо отчего-то бесится, когда Серхио рвёт ромашки и вставляет ему в волосы для смеху. Хотя бушует он зря, сам же смотрелся в зеркало и не мог не увидеть, насколько ромашки ему идут.  
Фернандо забрасывает ногу на бедро Серхио, прижимаясь ещё теснее, и тот чувствует, что Фернандо уже начинает возбуждаться. Серхио непроизвольно улыбается, за что получает беззлобный укус в нижнюю губу. Фернандо уносит очень быстро: ему хватает одной затяжки травкой, чтобы пуститься в путешествие по далёким мирам, и поцелуя, чтобы возникло напряжение в штанах. Серхио же, напротив, может проявлять чудеса стойкости, но лишь до того момента, пока не начнёшь аккуратно оттягивать серёжку в его ухе, при этом неторопливо проводя языком по мочке. Это Фернандо выяснил опытным путём, и затем время от времени пользовался своим открытием.  
Единственного Серхио до сих пор не мог понять: как надолго Фернандо у них задержится. Внутреннее чутьё молчало, а разум отрицал всякую попытку задуматься об этом. И Серхио не возражал. В конце концов, значимо только то, что происходит в данную секунду. Прошлого уже нет, будущее ещё не наступило. А в том коротком отрезке, что зовётся настоящим, Серхио счастлив, как и Фернандо. Они счастливы как единое целое, и это самое главное.  
Мятая футболка с надписью «Make love, not war» светло-голубым комком улетает куда-то в сторону, когда двое парней в который раз следуют изображённому на ней призыву. 


End file.
